1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manufacturing metal mold and a manufacturing method of a resin molded assembly into which a plurality of resin molded articles are engaged and assembled, and a resin molded assembly manufactured thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, to manufacture a resin molded assembly into which a plurality of resin molded articles are engaged and assembled, the resin molded articles are produced by separate resin molding machines and the produced resin molded articles are collected at one place for assembly by automated equipment provided with a parts feeder or by human hands.
To manufacture a resin molded assembly by the conventional method as described above, the following problems arise:
To perform resin molding and assembling separately, a step of transporting resin molded articles to an assembling place and an assembling step at the place are required regardless of whether the resin molded articles are assembled by automated equipment or human hands. Assembling the resin molded articles by human hands requires an additional inspection step. These steps will increase the manufacturing costs. Metal mold management, etc., is required for each resin molded article and is burdensome.